This invention relates to ironing pads, and in particular, to a portable, ironing pad adapted to be used on top of a bed, table, or any substantially horizontal and planar surface.
It is often quite necessary for travelers to iron various items. The prior art provides various types of small irons to iron such items; however, the problem has been that it is difficult to find a suitable place in a hotel or vacation spot to do such ironing. Although furniture with flat horizontal surfaces are generally available, the surfaces can be damaged if a garment is spread out upon the surface and the garment ironed.
Conventional ironing boards include a rigid base supported by a plurality of foldable legs and are, therefore, too bulky for travelers to take with them. The prior art provides flexible portable pads which are adapted to be rolled upon themselves and stored and carried in a bag and which can be removed from the bag, unrolled and positioned on a table to be utilized as an ironing board. However, these portable pads are bulky, occupying valuable space in a traveler's bags.